Wait, This Isn't Earth
by elijahy56
Summary: Two heroes, Four Goddesses, join these heroes as they face trials, error and complete and utter madness as they adventure throughout Gamindustri to stop the threats. Will they prevail? Or will they fall? Rated M for Blood and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a dead Account, but here I am, back at it again with a Friend and Co-Writer of this story, his name is Silver, he'll be sp-

 **Silver: heyhey hey. WHO THE FUCK. said you could talk before me**

SILVER NOT THE TIME BITCH! U SHOW UP NEXT CHAPTER

 **Man… I don't give a fuck. I'll show up when I want to show up. Anyways. Sup guys! It's your boy Silver! AND I'm here with the bitchboy Elijah to write this Fanfic. The way you can differentiate us is either with the boldness of our text, or characters. Anyways, this is my first time really doing anything like this, so enjoy! And don't be scared to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Just don't be too harsh.**

Anyway, please wait while we write chapter one, bear with the wait time, because we both have irl problems to face as well and please, enjoy the fanfiction

* * *

He would wake up somewhere, confused, his memory, gone, having dual katanas on his back as he slowly sat up and looked around the place he woke up. He saw a girl with lilac hair laying next to him, not knowing who she was, but didn't want to leave her there where she currently was. He would pick her up and carry her away, carrying her away into nowhere, nowhere but somewhere at the same time, if you understand. He would make a long journey of just walking, walking through mountains, forests, taigas, even abandoned villages and towns. He would have stopped in an abandoned village, resting in one of the houses and set the girl down, putting a blanket over her. The girl eventually stirring and waking up, groaning softly.

"The sleeper finally wakes…" the boy said quietly, pulling his hood lower to cover his face, having discovered it was severely scarred and burned

"Yeah… who're you and where am I?" The girl would ask, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

The boy would shrug, "I dunno who I am myself, and as for where we are, I dunno."

The*he he girl sighs softly and stands up. "Got anything to eat…?" The boy would dig into his bags and found some sandwiches, handing one to the girl. She would nod a thanks and starts eating. The two would continue to eat in silence, the fire crackling in between them.

"So…" the girl started, making the boy look up at her.

"Hmm..?" He asked, wondering.

"What are we going to do now…?" She asked him, tilting her head. The boy would shrug, sighing softly as he was tired and highly fatigued due to the many days he spent carrying the girl around on his back in search of a place to stay. They sat there in complete silence, just letting the fire between them burn out as they remained in that silence.

"So…" the girl said, breaking the long silence between them.

"Hmm…?" the boy asked

"Where do we go from here…?" the girl asked.

"I… I dont know…" the boy said, sighing softly. The two would remain silent for the next few passing seconds, the girl drifting off to sleep as the boy stayed awake and watched over their mini-camp.

The next day, the girl would wake up, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, "Mgh…"

The girl would stand and looked over at the boy, whose eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them. "You need to sleep.." she said to him, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I'm fine…" he said, shaking his head drowsily.

"Just sleep… it doesn't hurt to sleep, does it..?" she replied, sighing softly, receiving a groan from the boy. "Please… I don't know you very well, but I'd prefer it that you don't die while fighting someone, rest is all we can do for now, until we figure out what and where we're going." she said, going over and sat next to him.

"Fine…" He sighed, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep instantly. The girl would stay awake and watched over the boy protectively, like a sister would her younger brother. The two would remain like this for a while, the boy waking up a few hours after he fell asleep, finding himself leaning on the girl, and the girl doing the same back as she had fallen asleep as well. He'd smile and get up, packing their things and picked her up bridal style, walking out of their small shelter.

After a few days of walking and resting, they stumbled upon a city, the city's name being Lowee

"Lowee…?" The boy asked, tilting his head lightly.

"Mmnn..? What did you say..?" the girl asked as she rubbed her eyes, being carried on his back.

"The place in front of us… Lowee…" the boy repeated, setting her down.

"That name sounds familiar…" the girl said, looking at the snowy wonderland as she tapped her head gently.

"Familiar you say…?" he asked her, confused and a bit worried.

"Y-yeah… i-it…" She'd be interrupted, pain surging through her head as it caused her vision to go blurry and she started to stumble. The boy would catch her, shaking her gently.

"You alright…?" he would ask her, only to receive a grunt as the girl collapsed. He would pick the girl up and ran into Lowee, worried as he had run everywhere in search of somewhere to get her help. He would have eventually found a large building, people running around as there were guards walking around, armed to the teeth. The guards would turn to the boy, noticing the girl in his arms and charged, drawing their guns and fired at him, others drawing their swords and charged. "Ah shit…" the boy said, jumping back and set the girl on the ground, laying her on the wall as well as he drew his weapons. He charged at the guards, slicing the bullets down, parrying and defending, not letting them get past him. He would start attacking back, slashing and stabbing at the guards, blood staining the floor around him. He would hear people gasp and take pictures on their phones, recording this fight as he continued killing the guards, defending himself as well as the girl. He would eventually stop, his clothes stained with blood, his swords dripping with it, the snow around him, covered in the gore and blood of his opponents, slashing his weapons once more to clean them as he sheathed them, running to the girl and carried her away, into a hidden cave, where he set her down and let her rest, resting up as well.

* * *

(A/n) A little short, I know, but the next few chapters will be longer, guaranteed, enjoy it and be sure to leave a review to let us know what we should change and what not.


	2. Chapter 2

He would slowly wake up, looking around as he did so. He noticed a girl laying next to him, but he currently had no memory of her. No, not just her, everything. He still knew his name, he still knew how old he was, at least he thought he did. But everything else was just… gone. He groaned a bit and looked at the girl, he would then tap her lightly, not trying to be too rough in the process of waking her up, "H-Hey… wake up…" he would say timidly. The girl groans softly, waking up slowly, "Mmmnnhh… what..? Can't a girl get some sleep..? Wait… where am I..? who are you? And who am I?!"

"I- I don't know…. but it seems like me and you both suffer from the same problem." He tapped his head to emphasize the loss of memory.

"Well isn't this perfect… stuck in the middle of nowhere with a person I don't even know…" the girl said, sighing as she tapped her head. Trying to think to herself about the situation.

"Oh, great. I'm with one of those really mean and inconsiderate girls…" he would think to himself as he sighed. "We should probably figure out what's going on…"

"You don't say." the girl said sarcastically.

"No need to be so rude…." he says, pouting a bit.

She'd sigh softly and get up, stumbling a bit.

He quickly jumps up and catches her so she doesn't fall. "Be careful… we don't know where we are… there could be monsters here or something like that…. anything really…"

"Monsters you say? What are you? Fi-" She'd get cut off by a roar in the distance.

"You were saying?" He smirks at her, basking in the glory of being triumphant.

"You can shut up, how about that?" she said, sighing as she walked towards the roar, because of habit.

He walked ahead of her, being a bit protective for some reason. "If we're going towards it, I'm staying in front."

"Oh, the boy's trying to prove he's a man now is he?" she said.

"No, The boy's trying to stay ahead so he doesn't

accidentally strangle you because of how ornery you are towards him." He frowns, growling lightly as he puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking faster.

"Stupid…" she whispers, walking with.

"I heard that." He says as his hood over his head moves slightly.

"Oh, he can hear me, isn't that amazing…" she'd roll her eyes as she walked.

He quickly stopped, which caused her to run into him, he would then growl lightly, looking around.

She'd run into him and grunts softly, "Ow, hey!"

He quickly covers her mouth with his hand, looking around warily as his cat-like eyes peered everywhere. "There's something watching us… and following us…" he would whisper to her softly, trying to be as quiet as he could.

She would swat his hand away, snarling slightly. "Don't ever do that again."

He sighs in anger and quickly spins around, facing her, his silver eyes going to a deep scarlet red. "Do you want to get us killed?!" He says, losing his patience with her at this point.

"Don't you use that tone against me," She'd shoot back, glaring at him.

He clenches his teeth together in anger, them being as sharp as daggers. He would then inhale deeply and sigh. "Just be quiet." His eyes would go back to their moon silver as he spins around, starting to walk again. The girl sighs, following him. He continues to walk and stops again, his hood moving more as he looked around. Another roar would be heard as the two walked, it being closer than earlier. He quickly raises his fists and stops in place, growling ferociously as he sensed something was near them. "STAY." He starts walking faster, the walking turning into a run.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She said, following quickly.

He stops and slides on his feet, quickly spinning around and glaring at her with an angry and malicious expression, a gravelly growlish voice coming out of his mouth as he speaks. "I. Said. STAY!" when he yelled his eyes flashed a scarlet red again, his teeth being shown as he yelled, which made him look absolutely feral.

"Oh, so scary…" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she continued to walk. He quickly stopped her in her tracks with his forearm and started walking, when he did he snapped, a barrier of electricity forming around her. "If you won't listen I'll make you listen." He says, hiding the fact that he was wondering how he knew he could do that, and how he even did that in the first place.

"And how do you propose that? Knock me out and leave me here? Wouldn't it be better for us to stick together rather than separate? Especially when there's a chance that both could die on their own?" She retorted, sighing.

"Have you forgotten how weak of a state you're in right now? There's no way you would even be able to fend off against any of these things that are roaring. I have the most energy out of us two, and because I do, I get to scout. I also get to say when it's safe. So stay here and wait for me to come back. You won't die here, because there's nothing here, only something ahead."

"Ah, yes, because a loud roar in the distance totally won't attract unwanted attention." she said sarcastically.

He slowly draws in a deep breath and the electricity surrounding her got absorbed by him, he then sighs angrily. "I changed my mind about keeping you here. Not because of what you said, but because I really hope you die on this exploration."

"How hurtful." She said, starting to walk.

"Yeah? Well you're going to have to deal with it." He says, starting to walk again as he struggled to keep his anger in check. She would roll her eyes as she walked. He kept looking around warily, keeping his guard up and putting a hand behind his back. When he did he had put his hand under his White jacket. She wouldn't notice as she walked, hearing the roar again to their left, starting to run towards it.

"Wait!" He catches up to her easily and grabs her arm.

"What?!" She asked, snapping her head to him as she glared.

He sighs, looking away. "Just… don't go off on your own." He said with a bit of fear and worry in his voice. Something that seemed to creep up out of nowhere.

"Oh…? He actually has a heart now?" She questioned.

"I just….. there's something about you getting hurt because you go off by yourself that bothers me… I don't know why…." He says, a few tears welling up in his eyes as he kept looking away. She would remain silent, not sure what to say to him as she looked away and continued walking, then turned to him, "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah…" for a second, a single second, she could see a tear roll down his cheek, but it quickly got erased as it evaporated in an instant. He would then start walking with her, his head down as he walked. She would continue to walk, thinking as she did, wondering what the reason of why she couldn't retain her memories was. He walked to the side of her, trying not to remember anything of his past. You would think he would want to… but he didn't, he subconsciously and consciously didn't want to remember. The two would reach the area where the source of the roars were coming from, the girl getting into a stance as she got ready to fight, her form changing as her eyes changed to a neon blue as her hair changed to silk white, her outfit becoming different and more revealing on the private parts of her body. He stares, dumb-founded by her outfit, but he soon pulls himself together and raises his hands, his claws would then come out being almost as sharp as his teeth. She would charge at the dragon, jumping up and flew at its head, slashing her sword at its face, causing it to roar in pain.

He rushes at the dragon, turning into a stark white blur of light as he started slashing the dragon rapidly, hitting all of its joint tendons. She would keep a relentless attack against the dragon, hacking and slashing at its face as she stabbed one of the eyes out, making it roar out more, it breathing fire as it spread its wings to fly away. Before the dragon could make a motion to lift itself from the ground, he would glide along its wings, cutting the wings as he glided by with his claws. The dragon roars again, slashing at the boy, clawing at the girl as well. He gets slashed in the side and gets thrown back, he would then crash into a wall, creating a him sized crater as he gets stuck inside of it. "Ugh…."

The girl would block the hit, slashing in return and cut its head off, going over to the fallen boy as she pried him out of the crater, "You alright?"

He was panting heavily, his face turning pale as humongous slashes were in his side, he could barely form a sentence because of the amount of blood he was losing, and how fast he was, and he really shouldn't have wasted his energy, but he just sighs and looks at her with a weak sarcastic look, gasping out "Do….. I… L-Loook… All….. Righ-" Before he could even finish talking he blacked out, going unconscious. She would return to her normal state, panting softly as she used up energy while in that state, thinking about how she could stop the bleeding, she would have ripped one of his sleeves off his jacket, tearing one side of it and applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. the boy's wounds seemed to be slowly healing themselves. Because of the girl's efforts to stop the bleeding, he didn't die. He surely couldn't fight anymore though. She sighs, sitting back as she looked at the blood, thinking to herself as she picked him up and began walking. under the boy's hood, slight twitches could be seen, as well as moments of partial movement. She would ignore it, continuing to walk with him on her back.

* * *

Where am I…?

Fuck, she's broken the fourth wall again. NEPTUNE!

 **NEPTUNE WE TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP! HOLY SHIT!**

Is this where all the fun happens? Sweet, and where's the pudding?

 ***sighs and gives her pudding.* Will you stop breaking the fourth wall now? We're already in debt.**

You know the main character cant stop breaking the fourth wall, silly.

 **Elijah, I think this might be it for us. She's done this shit so many times….**

HAHA! THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG SILVER! WE KNOW HER ONLY WEAKNESS

 ***sudden realization* You're right!**

EGGPLAAANNNNTTTSSS!

 ***Pelts her with eggplants.***

You guys wouldn't dare! NOOOOOOO! *runs off, crying*

 **Thanks for the idea Eli- Oh shit I feel bad now.**

Eh, she'll be back tomorrow xD

Anyway, now that that's over, Silver, mind taking us out?

 **Taking "Us" Out? Who the fuck is Us?**

Nevermind. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review of what we should change and things like that, and have a wonderful night/morning/evening or wherever the fuck you guys are

 **I think they get it Elijah**

Yeah yeah… let's go *nyooms off*

 **I'm still wondering what the fuck he meant by "us" *walks out**


End file.
